


only half past the point of oblivion

by TheWolfPrince



Series: Glitter In The Air [2]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Alcohol, Fist Fights, M/M, Minor Violence, Skinny is a little shit, also because skinny is... well. skinny., and Peter's embarrassed, because they always seem to end up punching each other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Eigentlich sind solche Clubs nicht wirklich Skinnys Fall. Er weiß selbst nicht so richtig, warum er heute Nacht hier ist. Das heißt, er weiß es ganz genau. Er will es bloß nicht zugeben. Denn vor zwei Wochen ist ein ziemlich besoffener Peter Shaw aus genau diesem Club quasi direkt in seine Arme gestolpert.





	only half past the point of oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich diesen Teil aus Peters oder Skinnys Sicht erzählen wollte... also macht euch auf fröhliches Perspektivwechseln gefasst.

_It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss  
And the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?_  
[P!nk – Glitter In The Air]

Mit einem Vodka in der Hand steht Skinny an der Bar. Er genießt die laute Musik und die zuckenden Lichter. Dabei sind solche Clubs eigentlich nicht wirklich sein Fall – er mag normalerweise die düsteren, verrauchten Kneipen, in denen keiner in Frage stellt, wie viel man schon getrunken hat, und die einen nicht implizit dazu auffordern wollen, sich auf einer Tanzfläche zu bewegen.

Denn ehrlich gesagt, das war noch nie Skinnys Ding. 

Er weiß selbst nicht so richtig, warum er heute Nacht hier ist.

Das heißt, eigentlich weiß er es ganz genau. Er will es bloß nicht zugeben. 

Denn vor zwei Wochen ist ein ziemlich besoffener Peter Shaw aus genau diesem Club quasi direkt in seine Arme gestolpert.

Seitdem hat er – abgesehen von der Todesdrohung am Mittag darauf – nichts mehr von dem Satzzeichen gehört. Was eigentlich schade ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass er, als Skinny ihn bei seiner Wohnung abgesetzt hat, beinahe mit Gewalt versucht hat, Skinny in sein Bett zu ziehen.

~*~

Nach dem Desaster vor zwei Wochen hat Peter sich eigentlich vorgenommen, nicht so schnell wieder feiern zu gehen. Aber es kommt natürlich, wie es kommen muss, und am Ende lässt er sich von ein paar Kommilitonen doch wieder dazu überreden. Diesmal wird er aber besser darauf achten, wie viel Alkohol er trinkt, sagt er sich selbst.

Denn unter keinen Umständen will er, dass sich der Zwischenfall vom letzten Mal wiederholt.

Seine Kumpels haben ihm am nächsten Tag gefragt, wohin er denn plötzlich verschwunden sei, und zuerst war Peters Erinnerung verwackelt und verschwommen. Doch nach und nach hat sich der Schleier gehoben – im Nachhinein betrachtet, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen.

Dass er ausgerechnet Skinny Norris begegnen musste? Schlimm genug. Dass dieser ihn nach Hause gefahren hat? Unerwartet, aber eigentlich ganz nett von ihm. Dass sie vor Peters Wohnungstür rumgeknutscht haben und Peter ihn beinahe mit ins Bett gezerrt hätte? Ein Albtraum.

Er meint, immer noch den widerlichen Geschmack von Rauch auf den Lippen zu haben.

Und dann diese höhnische Nachricht in seinem Briefkasten. Wofür soll er sich denn bitte bedanken?

_Dafür, dass er dich nach Hause gefahren hat, vielleicht?_ , mischt sich ungebeten die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf ein. _Dafür, dass er vernünftiger war als du und dein_ Angebot _nicht angenommen hat?_

Peter ignoriert die Stimme gekonnt. 

Stattdessen geht er zur Bar hinüber, um sich noch ein Bier zu holen. Das dritte – oder ist es schon das vierte? So richtig gut hat es mit dem Mitzählen doch wieder nicht geklappt. Denn als wollten sie ihn ärgern, haben seine Freunde sich natürlich den gleichen Club ausgesucht, in dem sie beim letzten Mal gewesen sind.

~*~

Zuerst traut Skinny seinen Augen nicht ganz, als sich keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt ein allzu bekannter Rotschopf an die Bar lehnt und versucht, die Aufmerksamkeit des Barkeepers auf sich zu ziehen.

Für eine kleine Weile beobachtet er ihn schweigend. Shaw hat schon wieder irgend so ein halb-durchsichtiges Shirt an, die Haare hat er zum Zopf gebunden, und Skinny muss zugeben, dass ihm das gar nicht mal so schlecht steht. Zumindest scheint er heute deutlich sicherer auf den Beinen als beim letzten Mal. So richtig weiß Skinny nicht, ob er es gut oder schade finden soll. 

Als Shaw schließlich ein Bier in die Hand gedrückt bekommt, schiebt sich Skinny an einer kleinen Traube Junggesellinnenabschied vorbei auf ihn zu.

„Na, Schisser, du auch hier?“, begrüßt er ihn.

Skinny muss grinsen, als Shaw zusammen zuckt und dabei beinahe sein Getränk verschüttet.

„Skinny!“, fährt Shaw ihn an. Nicht ‚Norris‘, wie Skinny bemerkt. „Was zum Geier tust du hier?“

Wenn er sich nicht irrt, hat Shaw ihn das beim letzten Mal auch schon gefragt. Und die Antwort wird auch nicht viel anders ausfallen. „Schätze, das gleiche wie du“, gibt er zurück, und leert das Gläschen Vodka. 

Shaw verdreht die Augen, aber Skinny lacht nur. Wer blöde Fragen stellt, darf sich nicht wundern, wenn er blöde Antworten kriegt.

„Immerhin kannst du heute ja noch einigermaßen geradeaus gehen“, stichelt er mit dem plötzlichen Bedürfnis, Shaw zu provozieren.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch stellt Shaw sein Bier ab, und scheint sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten zu können, Skinny an den Kragen zu gehen. Was der ziemlich amüsant findet, wenn er ehrlich ist.

„Ich hab gesagt“, presst Shaw hervor, „ich bring dich um.“ 

Skinny kann einfach nicht widerstehen. „Das klang aber das letzte Mal noch anders, als wir uns gesehen haben.“

Anscheinend kann der Schisser sich nicht ganz entscheiden, ob er entsetzt oder wütend aussehen will, und Skinny muss über ihn lachen. Dabei entgeht ihm jedoch völlig, dass Shaw das Bier loslässt. Im nächsten Moment bekommt er eine Faust gegen das Jochbein, und die Welt rutscht für einen Augenblick zur Seite weg.

~*~

Fünf Minuten später finden sie sich vor der Tür wieder.

Mehr als drei, vier Schläge konnten sie nicht wechseln, bevor einer der Türsteher sie nach draußen gesetzt und ihnen vorsichtshalber für den Rest des Abends Hausverbot erteilt hat.

Trotzdem hat Peter eine blutige Nase kassiert, während Skinny sich ein paar Blessuren am Kiefer eingehandelt hat.

Jetzt sitzen sie draußen vor dem Club, ziemlich genau da, wo Skinny ihn letztes Mal aufgelesen hat, wie Peters Gehirn ihn wenig hilfreich erinnert.

Skinny hat sich eine Kippe angezündet, und Peter versucht, den ekligen Rauch irgendwo anders hin zu fächeln.

Doch so wenig er den Geruch mag, so wenig kann er den Blick davon abwenden, wie Skinny die Lippen um die Zigarette schließt, und tief inhaliert.

Vergeblich versucht er, nicht zu starren, nicht zu beobachten, wie Skinny den Kopf in den Nacken legt und den Rauch zum Himmel steigen lässt, die Augen halb geschlossen.

„Und jetzt?“, erkundigt Skinny sich einen Moment später und wirft Peter einen Blick zu.

„Keine Ahnung?“, blafft der ihn an, ertappt, noch immer ein Taschentuch gegen die Nase gepresst.

„Mann, war nur ne Frage“, gibt Skinny zurück. Dann grinst er Peter durch die grauen Schwaden hindurch an. „Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?“

Sein Tonfall gefällt Peter überhaupt nicht. Aber er muss ehrlich zugeben, dass er sich den Spruch selbst zuzuschreiben hat. Wenn er sich beim letzten Mal doch bloß besser unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte!

Er verdreht die Augen, und hört Skinny lachen. Ein Geräusch, das er vielleicht schon immer etwas zu _interessant_ fand. Aber er hat fast drei Jahre Abstand von ihrer Kinderfehde gebraucht, um das auch nur ansatzweise zu begreifen. 

Eine Sekunde denkt er darüber nach, dann streckt er betont lässig die Beine aus, und spricht aus, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen ist. „Weißt du was, Skinny? Eigentlich könntest du das echt machen.“

Neben ihm verschluckt Skinny sich am Rauch – Peter wusste nicht mal, dass das möglich war, aber das überraschte Husten ist ziemlich eindeutig.

„Dein Ernst?“

Er riskiert einen Blick zu Skinny, der ihn leicht ungläubig anstarrt.

Plötzlich machen sich seine Nerven wieder bemerkbar. Nachdem er sich beim letzten Mal so benommen hat, wie er sich nun einmal benommen hat, muss das für Skinny klingen, als würde er sein Angebot wiederholen. Und vielleicht hat er damit sogar recht. Was aber nicht bedeutet, dass Peter sich nicht gerade fragt, warum zum Henker er das gesagt hat. 

Er bemüht sich, gelassen zu wirken, als er mit den Schultern zuckt. „Irgendwie muss ich ja nach Hause kommen, oder?“, antwortet er mit einer Gegenfrage.

Schon fast provokant langsam drückt Skinny seine Zigarette aus, und würde Peter ihn nicht hinter seinem Taschentuch hervor so genau beobachten, wäre ihm vermutlich entgangen, wie Skinny sich über die Lippen leckt – eine ganz kurze Bewegung nur, scheinbar unbewusst.

Skinny steht auf, und sieht zu Peter hinunter. „Na dann komm mal, Schisser“, sagt er. Natürlich macht er keine Anstalten, Peter auf die Beine zu helfen. „Heute schaffst du das Aufstehen aber alleine, oder?“

Schon wieder ist Peter versucht, Skinny eine runter zu hauen, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er sich bereits eine blutige Nase geholt hat, lässt er es lieber bleiben.

Stattdessen streckt er Skinny in einer sehr erwachsenen Geste die Zunge heraus, was dieser bloß wieder mit einem Lachen quittiert.

Schweigend spazieren sie zu Skinnys Auto, wobei Peter ganz bewusst versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken, ob Skinny vorhin eigentlich Alkohol getrunken hat.

Dieses Mal kann er die Fahrt tatsächlich genießen – denn es ist absolut wahr, er fand den Wagen schon immer ziemlich cool. Vielleicht war er sogar ein kleines bisschen neidisch.

Gefühlt sich sie viel schneller an seiner Wohnung als beim letzten Mal. Liegt vermutlich auch daran, dass er keine Kopfschmerzen hat und ihm nicht übel ist. 

Als Skinny vor dem Haus hält, steigt Peter aus, beugt sich dann jedoch noch einmal in den Wagen, um sich zu verabschieden. Und vielleicht sogar zu bedanken.

Stattdessen fragt er in einem Anfall von akutem Wahnsinn: „Willst du noch n Bier?“

~*~

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit hat Skinny das Gefühl, sich verhört zu haben. 

Hat Shaw ihn gerade _schon wieder_ in seine Wohnung eingeladen? Etwas skeptisch schaut er zu dem Satzzeichen hinüber, versucht, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen. Entweder sitzt er hier gerade dem abgedrehtesten Scherz des Jahrhunderts auf, oder Shaws Meinung über ihn hat sich in den letzten Jahren um 180 Grad gedreht. Oder er liest irgendwas völlig falsch, aber wenn er an die Begegnung vor zwei Wochen zurück denkt, bezweifelt er das stark. 

_Aber warum eigentlich nicht?_ , schießt es ihm durch den Kopf. Beim letzten Mal hatte er sehr gute Gründe, abzulehnen. Wirklich nüchtern ist Shaw zwar heute auch nicht, aber er scheint zumindest noch voll mitzubekommen, was er tut. Wenn seine knallroten Ohren irgendein Hinweis sind.

„Wenn du es so anbietest“, erwidert er mit einem Schulterzucken. Vielleicht wäre es besser, nein zu sagen, denn er kann sich schon verlegen in Shaws Bude sitzen sehen, weil keiner von ihnen wirklich etwas zu sagen hat. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät, noch einen Rückzieher zu machen. Außerdem würde ihn _wirklich_ interessieren, warum Shaw plötzlich so angetan von ihm ist.

Er steigt aus, schließt den Wagen ab, und will Shaw zum Wohnblock folgen.

Und dann passiert etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Norris!“, ertönt eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Skinny hält mitten im Schritt inne und verzieht das Gesicht. „Oh, _shit_ “, murmelt er.

Widerwillig dreht er sich um. Auf der anderen Straßenseite steht ein bulliger kleiner Typ, der böse zu Skinny herüber funkelt.

„Ey, Rex!“, erwidert Skinny, so gelassen wie möglich, als wäre nichts los.

„Wo“, mit zielstrebigem Schritt überquert Rex die Straße, „ist mein Geld?“

„Keine Ahnung, Mann! Ehrlich nicht!“, versucht Skinny ihn zu beschwichtigen. Dabei weiß er ganz genau, wo Rex‘ Geld ist. In dem Schließfach am Bahnhof, zu dem der Schlüssel gehört, der schon den ganzen Abend leicht in Skinnys Fußsohle drückt.

Wäre Rex ihm morgen begegnet, wäre das alles kein Problem mehr gewesen. Denn bis dahin wäre die Ablenkung aufgegangen. Aber dass sie sich ausgerechnet heute Abend über den Weg laufen müssen ist wirklich unglücklich. Vor allem hat Rex nicht die Angewohnheit, erst zu fragen und dann zuzuschlagen.

„He, Schisser, falls du dich fürs Rumfahren revanchieren willst, wäre jetzt der Zeitpunkt“, murmelt er gerade so laut, dass Shaw ihn hören kann. Der steht nämlich wie ein stummer Beobachter neben ihm, immer noch dieses dämliche Taschentuch gegen die Nase gedrückt.

Das einzig Gute an Rex ist, dass man seine Bewegungen fast kilometerweit kommen sieht. Unter dem ersten Schwinger kann Skinny sich bequem wegducken, doch bevor er selbst angreifen kann, rennt Rex einfach in ihn hinein.

Die Dampflok-Taktik hat Erfolg, und Skinny findet sich rücklings auf dem Gehweg wieder. Sein Hinterkopf kollidiert mit dem Asphalt, und Sterne explodieren vor seinen Augen. Blind versucht er, Rex von sich fern zu halten, doch dessen rohe Kraft macht es ihm einfach, Skinnys Schläge abzuwehren und seine Verteidigung zu durchbrechen. 

Erneuter Schmerz durchfährt Skinny, als Rex ihm die Faust ins Gesicht donnert.

„Shaw! Verdammt!“, ruft Skinny, denn das vermaledeite Satzzeichen steht immer noch reglos neben ihnen, und versucht offenbar zu entscheiden, ob die Prügelei ihn etwas angeht.

Doch jetzt kommt glücklicherweise Bewegung in ihn, und als der plötzliche Angriff von der Seite Rex ablenkt, schafft Skinny es auch, sich von ihm zu befreien. 

Gemeinsam haben sie das Blatt innerhalb kurzer Zeit gewendet und können Rex am Boden festhalten.

„Ich hab es echt nicht, okay?“, versucht Skinny die Sache zumindest so weit zu klären, dass sie heute alle mit heilen Knochen nach Hause gehen können. Denn am nächsten Tag ist er eh aus der Schusslinie. 

„Klar, wer denn sonst?“, spuckt Rex ihn an. 

Skinny muss ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Wäre Rex nicht so dämlich, hätte er dieses Problem nicht, weil der auch andere Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen würde. Andererseits wäre er dann auch nicht so leicht hinters Licht zu führen.

„Keine Ahnung! Aber hast du Kinch schon mal gefragt? Oder Carter?“, fragt Skinny, ebenso unhöflich.

Er kann quasi zusehen, wie die Zahnräder in Rex‘ Hirn in Bewegung kommen. Die Gegenwehr wird eingestellt, und in stummem Einverständnis lassen sie Rex aufstehen. Skinny bleibt jedoch auf der Hut, und ein kurzer Blick sagt ihm, dass auch Shaw dem Braten noch nicht ganz traut.

Doch Rex macht erstmal keine weiteren Anstalten, ihm an die Kehle zu gehen. „Wir sprechen uns morgen!“, erklärt er, mit neuer Überlegenheit, und marschiert grußlos davon.

Skinny soll es recht sein. 

„Was“, meldet Shaw sich zu Wort, „zum Henker war das?“

Vorsichtig tastet Skinny sein Gesicht nach Verletzungen ab. „Können wir das vielleicht nicht hier besprechen?“

Einen Moment schauen sie sich an, und beinahe befürchtet Skinny, dass das Angebot von Bier in den letzten fünf Minuten gestorben ist. Dann nickt Shaw abrupt, und geht zur Eingangstür hinüber.

Skinny folgt ihm. Diesmal stört ihn das Fehlen eines Fahrstuhls lange nicht so sehr. 

Als Shaw den Schlüssel ins Schloss der Wohnungstür steckt, hat Skinny sowas wie einen kurzen Flashback – Shaw, der an seiner Jacke zerrt, der süße Geschmack in dessen Mund, das leise Stöhnen, als er die Hand in Shaws Haare gegraben hat.

„Sag mal, was hattest du letztes Mal eigentlich getrunken?“, erkundigt er sich, ausnahmsweise fast ohne Spott oder böse Absicht.

~*~

Peter kann spüren, wie ihm bei Skinnys Frage die Röte ins Gesicht steigt. Anscheinend haben sie gerade an das gleiche gedacht – auch wenn Peter sich (leider oder zum Glück?) nicht besonders deutlich erinnert.

„Keine Ahnung.“ Er macht das Licht in der Küche an, und geht direkt zum Kühlschrank hinüber, damit er Skinny nicht ansehen muss. „Irgendso einen Cocktail.“

Zwei Flaschen Bier in der Hand dreht er sich dann doch um, und wird von einem unerwartet sanften Gefühl heimgesucht. 

Skinny steht mitten im Raum, beinahe selbstvergessen, schaut sich um. Er wirkt irgendwie abwesend, wie er die kleine Kochecke betrachtet, den Tisch, der mit zwei Stühlen in eine Ecke gequetscht ist, die leeren Colaflaschen und Pizzakartons, die sich neben dem Mülleimer stapeln. Seine Wange, die rot und leicht geschwollen von Rex‘ (und vielleicht auch Peters) Schlägen ist, scheint er völlig vergessen zu haben. 

Als Peter sich bewegt, ihm eine der Flaschen hinhält, scheint das Skinny wieder in die Realität zurück zu bringen. 

„Nett hast du es hier“, sagt er, und Peter kann beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, ob er das ernst meint. 

„Willst du was zum Kühlen?“, fragt er, statt darauf einzugehen, und deutet vage auf Skinnys Gesicht. 

Der schüttelt den Kopf, hat die kalte Bierflasche schon fast zu der Schwellung gehoben, überlegt es sich dann jedoch anders. „Vielleicht keine schlechte Idee“, gibt er zu. 

Peter holt ein Kühlpack aus dem Gefrierschrank – in einer Wohnung, die sich drei Sportler teilen, muss man immer auf Verletzungen vorbereitet sein – und wickelt es in ein nur leicht schmuddeliges Geschirrtuch.

Er reicht es Skinny, lässt sich dann auf einen der Stühle fallen. Nach einem Schluck Bier stellt er die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab und sieht zu Skinny, der sich inzwischen auf den anderen Stuhl gesetzt hat. 

„Also, was war das grade?“, will er wissen.

Plötzlich fühlt er sich in der Zeit zurück versetzt, erinnert sich daran, wie oft er und Justus und Bob mit Skinny aneinander geraten sind – und wie oft sie ihm aus der Patsche helfen mussten, weil er sich mit irgendwelchen Kriminellen eingelassen hatte, die eine Nummer zu groß für ihn waren. Das Geräusch des Tasers und Skinnys Schreie aus ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Fall, bevor Skinny von heute auf morgen aus Rocky Beach verschwunden war, hallen in seinen Ohren nach. Peter wusste nicht einmal, dass er die Erinnerung noch hat. 

Anscheinend ist Skinny immer noch ganz der alte, wenn Peter das ‚Gespräch‘ zwischen ihm und Rex richtig deutet. Eigentlich keine große Überraschung, denkt er, denn schließlich gingen die Dinge für Skinny noch nie groß nach oben oder nach unten, sondern immer nur auf der gleichen Linie geradeaus.

„Ach, nichts wichtiges“, winkt Skinny ab, doch er weicht dabei Peters Blick aus. Trinkt einen Schluck, dreht das Kühlpack um.

„Du hast dich echt nicht verändert, oder?“, murmelt Peter, halblaut, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Skinny. 

Doch der grinst, so breit es mit der geschwollenen Wange möglich ist. „Du schon“, sagt er, und der Blick, den er Peter dabei zuwirft, lässt ihn schon wieder fast rot werden.

Schnell trinkt er etwas, versucht, sich hinter der Flasche zu verstecken.

„Hätte ich mir auch nicht träumen lassen, dass ich mal mit nem Satzzeichen rumknutsche“, stichelt Skinny weiter.

Wahrscheinlich will er bloß davon ablenken, was draußen passiert ist, denkt Peter, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass er Skinny am liebsten an die Kehle gehen würde, damit der aufhört, davon zu reden. Denn Peter will da nicht wirklich drüber nachdenken, und noch viel weniger will er darüber reden. Und am allerwenigsten mit Skinny.

„Du hast dich nicht gerade beschwert“, schießt er zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass Skinny dann Ruhe gibt.

Aber der grinst weiter vor sich hin, die Beine ausgestreckt, das Bier in der Hand, und wäre das Kühlpack nicht, könnte man fast meinen, es wäre ein ganz normaler Abend, den zwei Freunde mit Quatschen verbringen.

Peter kann sich nur mit Mühe daran hindern, ihn die ganze Zeit anzustarren. Seiner Meinung nach sollte Skinny hier wie ein Fremdkörper wirken, wie eine schlechte Erinnerung die sich plötzlich materialisiert hat, aber stattdessen passt er fast schon unheimlich gut in diese Wohnung.

Außerdem, muss er widerwillig zugeben, scheinen die letzten Jahre Skinny tatsächlich gut getan zu haben – er sieht nicht mehr ganz so dürr aus wie früher, und hat eine ganz andere Präsenz an sich. Früher wirkte er immer, als wäre er auf der Flucht. Vermutlich _ist_ er das heute immer noch die meiste Zeit, aber er scheint die lässige Selbstsicherheit, die er ihnen früher immer so bemüht vorgespielt hat, inzwischen tatsächlich zu fühlen. Oder er ist ein noch besserer Schauspieler geworden. 

„Aber jetzt sag mal, was hast du dir letztes Mal eigentlich dabei gedacht?“, erkundigt Skinny sich neugierig.

Verlegen wendet Peter den Blick ab, kratzt an dem Etikett seiner Flasche umher. Inzwischen ist er beinahe wieder nüchtern.

„Wobei?“, fragt er zurück, auch wenn er ganz genau weiß, dass Skinny jetzt nicht aufgeben wird.

Wieder zieht dieses spöttische Grinsen über Skinnys Gesicht, und zu seinem eigenen Ärger muss Peter gestehen, dass ihm der Ausdruck wirklich gut steht. 

„Ich weiß auch nicht“, sagt Skinny scheinheilig und trinkt einen Schluck, bevor er sich wieder auf Peter fokussiert. Ihm scheint die ganze Sache eindeutig zu viel Spaß zu machen. „Dabei, dich so abzuschießen? Dabei, dich von mir nach Hause fahren zu lassen?“ Er macht eine Kunstpause, und Peter, der genau weiß, was als nächstes kommt, wird schon wieder rot. „Dabei, mich vor der Tür so zu überfallen?“

„Keine Ahnung“, murmelt Peter, weicht Skinnys Blick immer noch aus. Er hofft halb darauf, dass Skinny ihn unterbricht, irgendwas Dummes sagt, sodass er ihn aus der Wohnung schmeißen kann. Doch als er doch zu ihm hinüber schaut stellt er fest, dass er ihn nur erwartungsvoll beobachtet.

„Es war der Tag der letzten Prüfung, okay?“, sagt er schließlich, als das Schweigen allzu unangenehm wird, „Natürlich haben wir uns n bisschen die Kante gegeben.“ 

„Und deswegen dachtest du, es wäre ganz lustig, ein bisschen mit dem, und ich zitiere, ‚verdammten Erzfeind der Drei Fragezeichen‘ rumzumachen, ja?“, erkundigt Skinny sich, immer noch mit diesem spöttischen Tonfall. 

Peter weiß nicht ganz genau, was Skinny von ihm hören will. Vielleicht will er auch gar nichts hören, sondern freut sich einfach nur daran, wie unangenehm Peter die ganze Sache ist. So oder so, er wird schon wieder rot, und versucht verzweifelt, eine gute Antwort zu finden.

~*~

Das Gespräch amüsiert Skinny ungemein.

Einerseits interessiert es ihn tatsächlich, was zum Henker Shaw sich beim letzten Mal gedacht hat – auch wenn er so langsam den Eindruck bekommt, dass er sich _gar nichts_ gedacht hat. Andererseits sieht Shaw schon ziemlich niedlich aus, wenn er sich verlegen hinter seiner Bierflasche zu verstecken versucht.

Eigentlich ist Skinny beeindruckt, dass Shaw ihn noch nicht rausgeworfen hat. Was nicht ist, kann zwar noch werden, aber für den Moment nimmt er es als Einladung, das Satzzeichen noch ein bisschen mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

„Ich weiß nicht, Shaw, sollte ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen, oder sollte ich gekränkt sein, weil du anscheinend deinen alkoholisierten Zustand verantwortlich machen möchtest?“

Shaw wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Wenn du dir noch ein bisschen Mühe gibst, klingst du bald wie Justus!“

An einem anderen Tag hätte Skinny das als übelste Beleidigung betrachtet. Heute entlockt es ihm bloß ein Lachen, weil er ganz genau mitbekommen hat, was Shaw damit bezweckt.

„Na, na, keine Ausflüchte, Schisser!“ Er grinst, und wagt dann einen Schuss ins Blaue. „Sonst könnte ich doch noch auf die Idee kommen, dass du mich tatsächlich magst.“

Shaw zuckt sichtbar zusammen, und verschluckt sich an seinem Bier.

Während er erbarmungswürdig vor sich hin hustet, wird Skinnys Grinsen noch breiter. _Bingo._

Wer hätte das gedacht. Da hat das Satzzeichen doch tatsächlich was für ihn übrig.

Eigentlich hat er Shaws Verhalten schon halb als Beschämtheit darüber abgetan, was sein betrunkenes Selbst getan hatte, aber offenbar liegt das Problem ganz wo anders. 

„Oooh“, macht er übertrieben, „habe ich da etwa ins Schwarze getroffen?“

In Shaws Verlegenheit mischt sich leise Mordlust. Mit einem leisen Klicken stellt er die Bierflasche ab und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Fick dich, Skinny“, murmelt er.

Und Skinny denkt kurz darüber nach, ob er darauf etwas Versautes sagen sollte. Aber dann würde Shaw ihn vermutlich doch noch rausschmeißen. Und das, wo Skinny die Aussicht, den Abend vielleicht in dessen Bett zu beenden, immer besser gefällt.

„Ach, komm schon“, versucht er Shaw zu beschwichtigen – oder tut zumindest so. Für einen Moment wird Shaws Miene auch wieder freundlicher.

„Das ist doch nichts, wofür man sich schämen müsste“, setzt er spöttisch hinzu, und bereitet sich schon halb darauf vor, dass Shaw gleich auf ihn losgeht.

Doch der lehnt sich bloß resigniert im Stuhl zurück.

„Wenn du dich bloß über mich lustig machen willst, kannst du auch gerne gehen!“

„Das klang aber letztes Mal noch anders.“ Skinny kann es einfach nicht lassen, noch einen oben drauf zu setzen. Dazu ist es viel zu spannend, Shaws wechselndes Mienenspiel zu beobachten. Auch wenn sich dieses jetzt immer deutlicher auf frustrierte Resignation festzulegen scheint.

Shaw steht auf – nicht als wollte er Skinny tatsächlich an die Kehle gehen, sondern langsam, beinahe müde. Hat Skinny ihn etwa jetzt schon kaputt gespielt?

„Was willst du hören?“, fragt Shaw, stellt die Bierflasche weg, wendet Skinny dabei den Rücken zu, der die starke Vermutung hat, dass das Absicht ist. „Ja, gut, ich gebs zu. Vielleicht mag ich dich und war besoffen genug, dass ich den Mund nicht halten konnte.“ Abrupt dreht er sich um und fixiert Skinny. „Zufrieden?“

Skinny kann spüren, wie das Grinsen sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet. Er leert die Flasche, stellt sie auf dem Tisch ab. Das inzwischen deutlich angetaute Kühlpack landet daneben, und er erhebt sich ebenfalls.

„Oh ja“, erwidert er leise, „Sehr zufrieden.“

Es gefällt ihm wirklich gut, das Shaw so sagen zu hören. Außerdem sieht er schon ziemlich süß aus, wenn er rot geworden ist, aber gleichzeitig versucht, Skinny böse anzufunkeln.

Mit zwei Schritten steht er direkt vor Shaw, der sich inzwischen an die Arbeitsfläche gelehnt hat. Und ihn jetzt wieder erschreckt anguckt. Auch wenn seine Augen diesmal nicht ganz so groß sind. Vielleicht hatte er letztes Mal doch noch irgendwelche Drogen intus.

„Ich wollte bloß eine Bestätigung“, sagt Skinny, und der Spott hat sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere verflüchtigt, „dass da letztes Mal nicht bloß der Alkohol gesprochen hat.“

Er beobachtet, wie Shaw schluckt, sich über die Lippen leckt.

Zeit, eine Theorie zu überprüfen. Mit einer Hand greift er in Shaws Haare, übt ganz leichten Zug aus.

Widerstandslos folgt Shaw dem Zug, atmet aus, und es ist fast ein Stöhnen. 

Skinny kann sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. „Hab ich mir das also doch nicht bloß eingebildet“, murmelt er. 

Bevor Shaw zu Protest ansetzen kann, küsst er ihn. 

Diesmal erwidert Shaw den Kuss sehr viel koordinierter, schiebt die Hände zielstrebig unter Skinnys Shirt, während der ihn gegen die Arbeitsfläche drückt.

Als sie sich wieder von einander lösen, sind sie beide etwas außer Atem.

„Und jetzt?“, fragt Shaw leise.

Skinny grinst, als die Bilder, die ihn beim letzten Mal heimgesucht haben, wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchen. „Also ich kann mir da das ein oder andere vorstellen…“ 

Shaw wird schon wieder rot. Das sieht wirklich verdammt süß aus.

„Das ist aber jetzt nicht dein erstes Mal mit nem Kerl, oder?“, erkundigt Skinny sich in Anbetracht seiner Verlegenheit etwas besorgt.

Manche Leute mögen die Vorstellung geil finden, aber ihm ist es ehrlich gesagt lieber, wenn sein Partner zumindest einigermaßen weiß, was er tut. Außerdem will er sich hinterher ganz bestimmt nicht mit irgendwelchen Sexualitätskrisen befassen müssen.

Doch zu seiner Erleichterung schüttelt Shaw den Kopf. Trotzdem schiebt er Skinny von sich. Bevor der jedoch Zeit hat, mehr zu tun, als das Satzzeichen irritiert anzugucken, erklärt er: „Aber das hier ist eine WG. Das heißt, das oberste Gebot lautet: Kein Sex in der Küche.“

Skinny muss lachen, und Shaw grinst. Er scheint seine Selbstsicherheit einigermaßen wiedergefunden zu haben.

Für einen Moment spielt Skinny trotzdem mit dem Gedanken, ihn jetzt erst recht direkt hier auf die Knie zu dirigieren.

„Na gut“, willigt er ein, und folgt Shaw zu dessen Zimmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Eine ganz fette Entschuldigung an meinen Kollegen Rex, von dem ich mir Spitzname und Statur ausgeborgt habe xD


End file.
